


The Voice:le plus belle voix

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Le voix, The Voice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>donc, je voudrais ecrire un fanfiction en francais parce que j'etudie francais a mon college cependant cette fanfiction est tres tres mal. aider moi si vous plait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mika arrive à the Voice tard et avec colère. Il y a plus voituré et plus circulation. Garou trouve la colère de Mika rigolo.   
Mika assis dans son fauteuil et à bouder. Florent rigole au grand enfant qui bouda plus. Cependant, Garou tombe la terre donc Mika fou rire.   
L’émission commence quand le premier talent promener dans le plateau. Il chante ‘Grace Kelly’ une chanson de Mika.  
« J’adore cette chanson cependant, vous ne pourvoir pas chante les notes de aigus. » Florent parle.   
Le talent vu à Mika avec colère. Mika est perdu.  
« Comment avez-vous colère avec moi ? je ne devoir pas parle. C’est Florent qui vous devoir vu a avec colère ! »  
Le talent ignore Mika.   
Ce jour est un jour longes !


	2. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual French person read the chapter and made corrections!

Mika est arrivé à The Voice en retard et surtout en colère. Il y avait tellement de voitures et de circulation. Garou n'attendit pas pour commencer à rire de sa moue. 

Mika, assis dans son fauteuil, boude. Florent rit aussi de lui, il ressemble à un enfant quand il fait ça surtout que ça ne fait qu'augmenter sa contrariété. Jusqu'au moment où Garou se vautre de son siège, faisant oublier à Mika sa colère, pris d'un fou rire.

Finalement l'émission commence et le premier talent monte sur le plateau. Il chante « Grace Kelly » l'une des chansons du juré boudeur, Mika. 

A la fin de sa prestation, personne n'est retourné.

J'adore cette chanson, cependant vous n'arrivez pas à chanter les notes aiguës » lui dit Florent sans ménagement. 

Vexé et déçu le talent regarde Mika avec colère, néanmoins si le juré le remarque, il ne comprend pas pourquoi le talent lui en veut autant. 

Pourquoi êtes vous en colère contre moi ? Je n'ai rien dit, c'est Florent à qui vous devriez vous en prendre. 

Ignoré par le talent. Il soupire.

Cette journée d'auditions va être longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci beacoup!!!

**Author's Note:**

> desole pour mon francais.


End file.
